1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a photoconductor, an image forming apparatus, a process cartridge, a compound, and a composition.
2. Description of the Related Art
As for a photoconductor for use in an electrophotographic system, an organic photoconductor has been conventionally known. The electrophotographic system is an image forming process, which is a so-called Carlson process.
There have recently been significant developments with image processing system devices using an electrophotographic system. Especially a digital recording system, where information is recorded with light by converting information into digital signals, has been applied not only printers, but also photocopiers. So-called digital photocopiers have been developed.
As for a light source for use in a digital recording system, a semiconductor laser (LD) or a light-emitting diode (LED) is often used. The emission wavelength range of the LD is in the near infrared region, and the emission wavelength of the LED is longer than 650 nm. Therefore, desired is a photoconductor having high sensitivity in the near infrared region.
In Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2004-352916, disclosed is a method for producing a pigment containing a butanediol adduct of titanyl phthalocyanine, by allowing 0.6 mol to 1.0 mol of (2R,3R)-2,3-butanediol and/or (2S,3S)-2,3-butanediol to react with 1 mol of titanyl phthalocyanine, followed by treating the reaction product in a solvent in the presence of water. In the X-ray powder diffraction spectrum with the Bragg angle 2θ (±0.2°, the butanediol adduct of titanyl phthalocyanine has a distinct peak at 8.3°.